


[melding to the flow of your blood]

by incoherenttruth



Series: psych0's robin party [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Implied Jason Todd/Koriand'r/Roy Harper, Jon's Life is so Hard, M/M, Mentions of Teen Titans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incoherenttruth/pseuds/incoherenttruth
Summary: Jon experiences hell and heaven, not necessarily in that order.Or in other words, Damian throws a pool party and everyone is invited to make Jon's life hard.





	[melding to the flow of your blood]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psych0tastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psych0tastic/gifts).



Hell is a pool party.  
  
Jon sinks further into his seat, his chin touching his chest. He’s overly conscious of his pale skin, doomed never to tan, and his noodle-like limbs, all long and gangly like a colt. In contrast, Dick is stretched out on a board in tiny speedos, golden and muscular. A specimen of masculine beauty.  
  
And not just Dick. There’s Stephanie, her gold locks catching the sun and all those curves in a bright purple one piece that hides nothing and reveals everything. Emiko is talking to her, her long legs stretched out and kicking and with the sleek curves of her arms on display  
  
He folds his own inadequate ones.   
  
A bottle of ice cold water presses against his head. “Why are you skulking here in the shade?”  
  
“I don’t want to get burned.” Jon replies, nonsensically and carefully does not look over. Damian laughs softly, and drops the drink onto Jon’s chest.  
  
To avoid looking up, Jon fixes his gaze on Damian’s bare feet-  
  
Damian’s bare feet.   
  
Jon stares, fascinated by the slight pink at the tip of Damian’s toes, the blue crisscross of veins and the protrusion of bone and sinew. His brain feels short circuited.   
  
“Robin’s here!”  
  
“Nice shirt Robin!”  
  
“Yeah, real nice shirt you have on- Eep.” Beast Boy ducks from the flying projectile, only to catch it in a claw later on. “I bet Jon is just full of appreciation-“  
  
Jon wants to die. “Guuuuuuuuuuysssssss.”  
  
“Ignore them.” Damian rolls his eyes, and leans against Jon’s seat. Jon steals a glance, and is greeted by brown scarred skin, stretched taut over muscle. Hurriedly he takes a gulp of water and nearly kills himself when Damian suddenly leans in with a mischievous grin to flick at his cheek.  
  
“Children,” Jason chides, slapping Jon hard across his back. If anything, Jon wheezes harder. “Dami, don’t tease.”  
  
Damian gives him the middle finger, but he’s already lost interest. Instead, Jason’s looking over at Kori, who’s soaking up the sun much to the joy of a blatantly staring Roy.  
  
Kori looks back, and upon catching Jason’s gaze, grins and cups her breasts. Jon snorts the water up his nose.  
  
Damian gives Jason’s open leer a disdainful look. “Why are you so dirty Todd? She’s just adjusting her bra.”  
  
Kori is very obviously, not wearing a bra.  
  
Across the pool, Kori runs her hands down her body in an open invitation, striking a pose.   
  
“You’re disgusting. Keep your eyes to yourself Todd, or I’ll gouge them out.”  
  
In response, Jason simply drops his towel on Damian’s head, dares a ruffle and runs away laughing, as Damian yells. The canon ball he makes in the water is greeted by cheers and cries of admiration.  
  
“Show off,” Damian gripes, and stretches out next to Jon.   
  
“You’re not swimming?”  
  
“With that rabble?” Damian jerks his head where Bizarro has taken a leaf out of Jason’s book and created a wave that toppled Dick upside down to loud protests. “Spare me.” He knocks Jon’s knee with his own, and he doesn’t move it back, letting the heat from his skin seep into Jon’s.  
  
They spend a moment just like that, letting the sounds of their friends and family wash over them.   
  
“Give me a sip.”  
  
“Huh?” Jon is about to protest, but Damian has leaned over him to grab his bottle from Jon’s chest. Jon feels the blush start from somewhere in his sternum upwards as Damian absentmindedly licks the rim of the bottle to chase the condensation.  
  
It’s an indirect kiss - but with tongue-  
  
“I’m going to swim!” Jon blurts out, and runs towards the pool, nearly sending the table flying in the rush to get away.  
  
“Has he realised yet?” He hears Tim ask Damian.  
  
Damian’s voice carries a secret pleased edge, not unlike the smug purr of Pennyworth when Jon forgets and leaves the expensive tuna out. “Soon. All that super dummy has to do is ask. Just ask.”  
  
Wait did he-  
  
Kathy dunks his head under water.

**Author's Note:**

> It's psych0's headcanon that Jon is completely inept at both hiding his feelings and letting Damian know he likes him. He leaves long comments waxing lyrical over Kathy's instagram posts, telling her she is queen but spends a day and dozens of abandoned essays (and an hour of flailing) for Damian's only to end up with comments like "nice shirt (:" 
> 
> The teen titans tease him terribly for it. 
> 
> Damian, Kori and Jason's interactions are psych0's brainchild, and partly inspired by a twitter post with Hyuna


End file.
